Pendleton County, West Virginia
Pendleton County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population is 8,196. Its county seat is Franklin6. Pendleton County was created in 1788 from parts of Augusta, Hardy, and Rockingham Counties and named for Edmund Pendleton, a distinguished statesman and jurist of Virginia. Spruce Knob, located in Pendleton County, is the highest point in the state, its elevation being 4,863 feet. Parts of the Monongahela and George Washington National Forests are also located in Pendleton. Geography lies west of North Fork Mountain.]] According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,808 km² (698 sq mi). 1,807 km² (698 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.04%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 33 * U.S. Highway 220 * West Virginia Route 28 * West Virginia Route 55 Adjacent Counties *Grant County (north) *Hardy County (northeast) *Rockingham County (east) *Augusta County and Highland County (south) *Pocahontas County (southwest) *Randolph County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 8,196 people, 3,350 households, and 2,355 families residing in the county. The population density was 5/km² (12/sq mi). There were 5,102 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (7/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.34% White, 2.12% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.28% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 0.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,350 households out of which 28.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.40% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.80% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 26.10% from 45 to 64, and 17.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 101.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,429, and the median income for a family was $34,860. Males had a median income of $25,342 versus $16,753 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,805. About 8.00% of families and 11.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.60% of those under age 18 and 12.50% of those age 65 or over. Sites on the National Register of Historic Places in Pendleton County Sites Registered as National Natural Landmarks in Pendleton County *Germany Valley Karst Area *Sinnett-Thorn Mountain Cave System Cities and towns ]] Incorporated towns & cities *Town of Franklin Unincorporated communities See also *Pendleton County Schools External links *Guide to Pendleton County *Pendleton County Chamber of Commerce *Pendleton County Economic & Community Development Authority *Pendleton County Schools Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Pendleton County, West Virginia Category:Potomac River counties Category:Established in 1787